


First meeting

by CustardCreamies



Series: Life on Saint Marie [19]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Following on from "A little beach party," this oneshot explores the moment Fernando meets a handsome stranger after he leaves Kimi's party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little drabble set in my AU "Welcome To Paradise" I strongly suggest reading that first or just reading "A little beach party" to get the gist of what this little drabble is about.

_As Fernando keeps on walking past the little row of shops with their colourful canopy fluttering in the breeze, he doesn't notice where he is going until it's too late._

_With his eyes trained on the ground, Fernando doesn't notice the other person until he smacks right into them._

_"I'm so sorry, I didn't see where I was going!" Fernando apologises as he untangles himself from the other person._

_"It's okay, Mate." The other person replies and Fernando looks up to find himself gazing into warm brown eyes._

* * *

 

"Hey..." Fernando says stupidly, finding himself getting lost in the amazing eyes of the person.

"Are you okay, you seem a little...lost?" the other person asks, his Australian accent a warm sound to Fernando's ears.

Fernando blinks and somehow pulls himself together. Shaking his head a little ruefully, he smiles at the other person.

"I'm fine. Sorry. I was in a world of my own." Fernando chuckles, rubbing a hand against his neck nervously.

"It's okay." the other person replies, holding his hand out. "I'm Mark."

"Fernando." Fernando takes the offered hand and shakes it, feeling a spark suddenly connect between them. 

* * *

Mark takes Fernando to a little shack up the road that stays open late. They take a little table facing the view of the beautiful beach surrounding the Island.

"So what brings you to Saint Marie?" Fernando asks as he stirs his coffee with a spoon.

"Ah, a bit of this, a bit of that." Mark replies with a shrug, "Just travelling really. I wanted to see a bit of the world. Saint Marie looked so beautiful when I was researching."

"It's a beautiful part of the world, isn't it?" Fernando agrees. "I love living here, it was one of the reasons La-" Fernando pauses, going pale before continuing. "Lara...she came here to model...she's my wife...well...ex...um..Ex wife now I guess."

Mark looks at Fernando sadly, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Fernando shrugs, "It's fine. She...she cheated on me...we're getting divorced next week..."

"Now I know why you looked lost." Mark says gently, "I'm sorry this has happened."

"Thanks." Fernando replies bitterly, but then his face drops and he sighs, "I was going back to my house when we met, but don't really want to...it's quiet you know? And truth be told I don't want to be alone right now...."

Fernando doesn't know why he's telling Mark this, he only met him an hour ago. But there's something about Mark that Fernando trusts.

Mark looks at him, then back at the table. "You don't have to be alone if you don't want to."

At Fernando's shocked look, Mark looks at him in panic.

"Um I mean, I know we've only just met and I'm practically a stranger to you, but I'm here if you need some company. Someone to talk to you know?" Mark explains, his face going red.

Fernando smiles gently at him. "That sounds good, sorry. I just didn't expect you to come out with that!"

"Me neither if I'm being honest!" Mark replies with a small laugh, his smile lifting Fernando's spirits, but then he looks at Fernando gently. "The offer is there anyway if you want it. I have a spare room you can stay in?"

"Then I'll take it. Thank you, Mark." Fernando says gratefully, smiling brightly at the man opposite him.

Mark smiles shyly at him and finishes his coffee in one go, before getting up from the table and looking at Fernando. "Shall we go? You can show me points of interest as we walk?"

Fernando nods and drains his coffee too, before moving out of his seat and following Mark into the warm night.

Fernando was not going to spend that night alone after all, or any other night after that. This meeting was the first of many for him and the handsome Australian traveller.....

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
